


La folle et le clown

by Voracity666



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd'hui, la pêche a été plutôt bonne. Sauf que ce n'est pas un poisson mais un nouveau membre pour l'équipage de Baggy ! Mais une femme à bord, c'est sensé porter malheur non ? Uniquement lorsqu'elles sont deux, semble-t-il. Et le malheur ne s'abat, de toutes façons, que sur le poisson. Heureusement que ce poisson a plus d'un tour dans son sac !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> ça fait un moment que je travaille sur cette fic et je sais pas combien de fois mon OC a changé de prénom xD
> 
> Finalement, je me suis cantonnée à Vanina qui est une référence à la musique française... Quelqu'un découvrira la référence ? Car oui, c'est aussi un indice pour la suite de l'histoire :P
> 
> Disclaimer : -One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Vanina et son équipage sont rien qu'à moi :D (Enfin, c'est relatif)
> 
> Bonne lecture~

« Y'a trop... de... soleil... »

-Capitaine ! Capitaine !

« Y'a trop... d'eau... »

-Un... une... Un truc à la mer !

« Beuheuheu... Je vais vomir... »

-Mmh... Montez ça à bord, ça à l'air humain.

« Je... déteste... la mer »

Plouf !

« Je retire... ce que... j'ai dit... »

-Allez chercher l'apothicaire ! Rugit une voix. Et qu'il l'examine !

-Oui capitaine Baggy, à vos ordres capitaine Baggy !

« Ça vibre... Ça tangue... Que se passe-t-il ? »

Un vieil homme maquillé en mime arriva.

« Eh ! Bas les pattes, espèce de... »

-Pervers !

La claque retentissante résonna, faisant tourner la tête de l'équipage.

-Oh là ! Tout doux jeune fille ! Ce n'était pas notre but premier...

« Cette voix... »

-Désolée, grogna ladite jeune fille qui ne l'était nullement.

Se redressant avec difficulté, elle plongea sa tête entre ses genoux en gémissant faiblement. L'apothicaire se rapprocha sans rien dire et l'ausculta rapidement de ses mains. Il banda la plaie saignante sur le bras à la peau hâlée avant de mimer qu'il avait fini, puis alla rejoindre ses quartiers.

-Bien, maintenant, debout ! Ordonna le capitaine.

Obtempérant, elle se redressa, profondément mal à l'aise. L'équipage l'entourant pensa que c'était dû à leur présence entièrement masculine, mais à vrai dire, c'était plutôt dû à l'eau de mer gonflant encore ses vêtements.

-Un repas ?

L'estomac grogna avec force mécontentements, répondant de lui-même. La jeune fille eut le bon goût de rosir alors que le rire secouait les membres de l'équipage.

-Je vais prendre cela pour un oui, ricana le clown-en-chef. Eh bien, au vu de l'heure, vous n'aurez qu'à partager ma table pour cette fois ! Et ainsi me raconter comment avez-vous fait pour vous trouvez en pareille position ?

L'air un peu perdu, la jeune fille observa le bâtiment sur lequel elle était, avant d'emboîter le pas au capitaine. Elle grimaça après avoir marché sur une écharde. Elle avait perdu ses bottes, son gilet, son chapeau et sa pipe. Encore heureux qu'il lui restait habit et argent ! Mais bien vite son air maussade disparut au profit d'un sourire de contentement lorsqu'une assiette pleine se présenta à elle.

-Alors ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Vanina.

Elle ajouta un « capitaine » hésitant avant de porter son verre à la bouche.

-Et comment t'es-tu retrouvé à dériver sur cette eau salée ?

-Le bateau a subi une mutinerie, au plein milieu d'une tempête. J'ai été emporté par une vague.

-Un bateau ? Tu y faisais quoi ? Tu fais partie de la marine ? Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

-Je suis pirate. Tout comme vous, capitaine.

-Tu es surtout plus rien, ricana-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas faux, répondit-elle tranquillement. Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Me remettre dans l'eau ?

-Notre dernier mousse s'est fait la malle et il manque des bras à l'équipage depuis notre accrochage avec la marine.

-Vous me proposez de rejoindre votre équipage ?

Elle le fixait avec ébahissement. Elle n'aurait cru cela de personne. Certes, il était fréquent que ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient les rejoindre, mais il restait certains aspects réclamés.

-Sais-tu un art du cirque ? Jonglerie, acrobatie ?

-On me prétends agile comme un singe. Mais peut-être ai-je perdu de cette souplesse...

-Nous verrons cela.

Le repas ne souffrit pas de plus de paroles, mais plutôt de la faim de la jeune fille qui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis la veille. Après tout, cela était peut-être vrai...

-J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu...

-Je donne cette impression à beaucoup de monde, sourit tristement Vanina.

-T'es sûre de ne pas faire partie de la marine ? Grogna le clown.

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard vide. Certes, les visages dont se souvenaient plus facilement les pirates étaient ceux appartenant à cette force, mais il y avait ceux aussi des affiches de recherche.

Il la mena sur le pont pour s'arrêter au plus proche cordage.

-Fais-moi tes preuves.

Là, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer ne pas avoir trop vieilli. Parce qu'entre ses 7 ans où elle passait son temps à grimper dans les arbres et sur les toits des maisons, et ses actuels 21 ans... Y'avait de la marge.

Pliant les genoux pour se mettre en grenouille, elle sauta et attrapa la corde avec laquelle elle entortilla ses pieds et grimpa le plus rapidement possible. Bon, les réflexes étaient encore là, donc il manquait juste un peu de pratique pour remettre de l'assurance à bébé singe.

-MORGE !

-Oui capitaine Baggy ?

-Occupe-toi de former notre nouvelle recrue. Vanina ?

-Haï cap'taine ?

Elle se laissa tomber souplement au sol après avoir lâché la corde qui lui avait permis de descendre. Elle leur offrit un large sourire et se releva, suivant le dresseur de fauves.

-Où vais-je dormir ? L'interrogea gentiment Vanina.

Il allait lui répondre « avec le reste de l'équipage, dans la cale » avant de se souvenir d'un détail. Ou plutôt trois.

-On verra sur le moment.

* * *

 

En définitive, Morge alla dormir avec Ritchie son lion, laissant sa cabine à la jeune femme qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Pour l'heure, elle servait la tambouille à l'équipage, pour aider le responsable de la cuisine qui se sentait assez surchargé avec tout ces estomacs à combler et ses deux bras seulement.

Elle arborait un sourire assez crispé durant le service. Pas qu'ils lui fassent vraiment peur. Après tout, elle avait des années de piraterie derrière elle, donc ce n'était pas leurs mines patibulaires ou autres. Ils étaient même plutôt accueillants, lui souriant avec gentillesse et lui posant des questions diverses.

C'est juste qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'autant d'hommes réunis, sans une autre présence féminine. Sans oublier qu'elle se sentait comme nue sans ses protections de cuir, ou une quelconque arme. Ses scalpels et sa dague lui manquaient. Elle espérait qu'ils n'aient pas coulés à pic lorsqu'elle-même était passé par-dessus bord. Ils avaient coûtés chers, ce serait dommage.

-Tu rêvasses Vanina, la taquina un jongleur.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en piquant un fard.

Elle alla rejoindre sa gamelle avec empressement, dévorant le dîner presque sans pause. Elle avait juste hâte de se faire oublier, et dormir surtout. Elle tombait de fatigue. La mer l'avait littéralement essorée et elle s'était pas mal dépensée depuis qu'elle avait le pont sous les pieds.

-Tu étais sous les ordres de qui ? L'interrogea un de ses voisins.

-Heu...

Et tout ces noms qui lui venaient en tête !

-Tu ne connais même pas le nom de ton ancien capitaine ? Ricana un autre.

-Debby. Le capitaine Debby.

-Jamais entendu parler. C'est un nom de femme, en plus, non ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait donné sa réponse. C'était suffisant, à ses yeux. Et tant pis si aux leurs ça ne l'était pas.

-Pourquoi t'es devenu pirate ?

-Ma mère l'était. Je suis née et j'ai grandi sur un bateau. Je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose, avoua la jeune femme en rosissant. Et vous ?

Ses voisins lui racontèrent leurs parcours jusqu'à l'équipage de Baggy.

-Pour ta première nuit sur le bateau, on t'évite le quart. Mais tu y participeras dès demain !

-Je vous en remercie, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle fila dans la cabine à la première possibilité. Ils avaient collés un puni à la plonge, heureusement pour elle qui ne rêvait que de sombrer dans le sommeil qui l'abrutissait. Et puis, elle avait subi le contact de l'eau bien plus qu'il ne le fallait !

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait...

-Pourquoi mes pouvoirs ne se sont-ils pas déclenchés ? Soupira-t-elle à voix haute en fixant ses mains.

Elle serra vivement les poings, ferma les paupières, et tenta de se concentrer.

Mais dehors, il y avait du bruit, de l'agitation, des voix masculines en quantité. Il y avait du danger et de l'insécurité. Comment aurait-elle pu se détendre correctement ?

Elle soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit où elle se pelotonna afin de s'endormir rapidement. Elle resta tout de même sur ses gardes, malgré qu'elle ait tiré le verrou de la porte. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait leur faire peur...

Pas très rassurée, elle finit par s'endormir tout en restant sur ses gardes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous lisez "L'Arcadia, la Tortue et le Hollandais Volant", vous allez être content(s), vous allez en savoir plus sur la miss ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Les journées se passèrent, se ressemblant un peu toutes au fond. Vanina se mêlait à l'équipage sans avoir trop de problème, évitant quand même de rester parmi eux lors des soirées bitures. L'homme était un loup pour l'homme. Il valait mieux éviter les soucis que les chercher. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était étonnant pour un pirate, mais elle savait qu'entre son équipage et elle -nouvelle venue- il y avait de grandes chances pour que le capitaine ne prenne pas son parti pour la défendre.

Elle était en train de nettoyer le pont à grandes eaux, appuyant fortement sur ses brosses pour tenter d'enlever le sang restant de la dernière attaque -suicide- de Marines. Elle grommela encore une fois contre ces abrutis qui n'avaient pas de meilleures ambitions que de nourrir les monstres marins. Franchement, elle galérait à peine à faire disparaître les dernières traces.

-Mais ils leurs font boire quoi chez les Marines ? Il est fait de quoi ce sang ?! S'exclama-t-elle subitement.

-C'est vrai qu'on pourrait se poser des questions, marmonna en réponse le clown à ses côtés.

Ils étaient quelques uns à être assignés à cette tâche, frottant comme ils le pouvaient et avec les moyens du bord, grognant de temps à autre sur ceux qui avaient causés de tels dégâts -Marines comme pirates.

Les échardes provenant des différentes parties du navire s'incrustaient dans les membres des commis au ménage qui n'en pouvaient plus de se plaindre tout bas, sentant bien le regard goguenard de leurs camarades, ainsi que celui de leur capitaine.

-On pourrait peut-être leur porter plainte pour nous saloper nos vaisseaux à chaque fois...

-Et te plaindre à qui ?

-À la marine, tiens !

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un tirage de langue pour souligner le comique de la situation. Quelques uns rirent alors que d'autres hochaient la tête, consternés, bien qu'un peu amusés.

-Elle finira par se faire bouffer tout cru, cette gamine.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Naïve comme elle est, les eaux de Grand Line n'en feront qu'une bouchée ! Prophétisa un acrobate.

Le rire de la jeune fille s'éleva de nouveau alors qu'elle évitait le seau qu'on avait tenté de lui vider à la figure.

* * *

 

Sur le pont, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment, Vanina n'en pouvait plus d'ouvrir les yeux en grand, émerveillée par les pitreries des clowns, l'agilité des acrobates, l'habilité des jongleurs et l'autorité des dompteurs. Elle applaudissait à tout rompre, les encourageant sans fin un peu plus à chaque fois.

Vraiment, elle était contente d'être tombée sur cet équipage plus que tout autre.

Elle était en train de penser ça tout en trempant les lèvres dans sa chope de rhum qu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Relevant la tête, elle sourit de nouveau et leva sa bouteille à la hauteur du dernier arrivé.

-Un verre, capitaine ?

-Volontiers.

Elle le servit alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés. Ils ne parlèrent pas, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle dispensé par l'équipage, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cesse, la fatigue rendant les activités dangereuses pour tout un chacun.

-Allez les gars ! L'équipe de quart, à son poste, les autres dans les hamacs ! J'veux vous entendre ronfler à en faire vibrer la cale !

Baggy frappa dans ses mains pour souligner ses propos alors que quelques rires s'élevaient suite à cet ordre, Vanina la première.

-Tu es de quart, ce soir, non ?

-Yep capitaine ! Répondit-elle en se levant et esquissant un salut militaire. Je file à mon poste, d'ailleurs !

Aussitôt dit, elle s'élança sur le mât central, le grimpant avec l'agilité d'un singe. Sa souplesse lui était revenue à force d'exercice, bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas réellement perdue. Elle avait juste... rouillée. Et pas seulement à cause de son bain forcé !

S'installant dans le nid de poule, elle braqua son regard sur l'horizon calme. Enfin, aussi calme que pouvaient être les eaux de la Grand Line !

Elle chantonnait tout bas pour se tenir compagnie alors qu'à ses pieds, elle pouvait voir ses compagnons se charger de la surveillance et de la navigation. Sans prétendre que c'était un poste facile (la météo, un vrai fléau), elle s'estimait chanceuse d'une certaine manière. Enfin, elle n'avait pas non plus intérêt à s'endormir. Elle se ferait rudement sonner les cloches, si c'était le cas !

* * *

 

Ils avaient lâchés l'ancre un peu plus tôt, autant pour charger le _log pose_ que pour remplir la cale. Entre autres choses.

C'est donc une bonne partie de l'équipage qui se trouvait stationnée dans la première taverne venue et pas trop regardante sur ses clients à condition qu'ils paient.

Des gamins s'amassaient en foule pour les entendre raconter les aventures du Calm Belt et des autres océans, posant des questions en tout sens, semblant inépuisables.

Cela faisait sourire Vanina qui s'était un peu éloignée, ses yeux scrutant les avis de recherches qui parsemaient les murs en bois.

Bien que son équipage avait tendance à se faire discret par habitude (être coursé par les marines, c'est chiant), elle savait que certains visages avaient reçus des primes il y a de cela un moment.

-Tu trouves ce que tu cherches ? L'interrogea un de ses camarades.

-Nan, ça me gonfle, bouda-t-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-Bah ! Grand Line est grand ! Si ce n'est pas ici, c'est dans le Shin Sekai ou dans le ciel !

-Ou sous les océans, marmonna-t-elle de manière imperceptible.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la table occupée par l'équipage qui se rinçait le gosier entre deux récits épiques.

-Vous nous racontez la légende de Davy Jones, dîtes ? Réclama subitement un petit garçon aux genoux écorchés.

Il y eut quelques rires en voyant ses yeux brillants. Le sujet avait l'air de le passionner.

-Davy Jones est le Seigneur des Océans ! Encore plus que Gol D. Roger ! S'exclama un des acrobates.

Il y eut d'autres cris dans le même genre avant que l'un des membres les plus âgés ne les fassent taire et ne sourit, commençant son récit de cette manière :

-Ma route a déjà croisé celle du capitaine Jones, une fois. Rares sont ceux qui s'en sortent avec le cœur encore dans la poitrine, m'a-t-on dit plus d'une fois. Toujours est-il que je suis encore sur mes deux pieds à enquiquiner la Marine avec ma prime de six cent quarante berrys !

Il y eut des ricanements moqueurs à ce montant dérisoire et Vanina s'étouffa avec son rhum. Si certains prirent ça pour de l'étonnement, du respect ou encore de la crainte, c'était surtout en réaction à sa prime personnelle qui était bien plus supérieure. Enfin bon, chacun avait sa ligne de conduite et son caractère. Surtout le caractère.

-Bref. Je l'ai donc vu alors que je n'étais qu'un simple mousse aux ordres d'un quelconque capitaine pirate disparu depuis le temps. Jones se tenait droit derrière sa figure de proue, le regard fixé sur l'horizon sans rien que ne semble pouvoir le troubler. Un cordage relié au premier mât dans la main, le pied sur le garde-fou, il avait une attitude défiant quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin ! Il suffisait de le voir pour sentir sa force et pour le respecter dans la millième de seconde !

-Et son équipage ? Il ressemblait à quoi ? C'est vrai que c'est une armée de squelettes ?

-Tss, même pas vrai, d'abord, Davy Jones il dirige son bateau tout seul, il a besoin de personne !

Les deux gamins se tirèrent la langue avec application.

-Je peux reprendre ou je vous laisse deviner tout seul ? Grogna Kara, le vieux pirate.

-Continuez, continuez !

Cachant son sourire suffisant derrière sa choppe, il reprit où il en était.

-On pouvait voir monter et descendre le long des cordages des ombres à silhouettes humaines et des shanties étaient repris à travers tout le vaisseau. Les portes claquaient, le bois craquait, les voiles frémissaient. Et moi, simple mousse que j'étais, je captai le regard sombre de Davy Jones qui tourna le regard en ma direction, me faisant un clin d’œil et me souriant presque moqueusement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un oiseau aux couleurs flamboyantes comme je n'en avais jamais vu, vint se percher sur son épaule et chanta divinement, semblant lui passer un message car il quitta son poste et s'engouffra dans sa cabine, alors que _Le Hollandais Volant_ plongeait sous les flots lentement.

Les yeux gris du vieux jongleur brillaient doucement, au même titre que ceux des deux gamins qui ne soufflaient plus un mot.

-Il n'y eut bientôt plus le moindre indice sur la présence de son passage, même pas des bulles d'oxygènes à la surface, comme si il avait disparu du coin.

-Ou que t'avais piqué dans la réserve d'alcool de ton capitaine, se moqua gentiment son voisin.

Les ricanements reprirent et on le charria sans grande méchanceté.

Profitant du vacarme organisé par ses camarades, Vanina se tourna vers les enfants qui étaient un peu frustrés.

-Davy Jones ne prend à bord de son vaisseau que des marins ayant fait leurs preuves, qu'importe leurs primes, leurs camps, leurs histoires ou leurs importances ! Je vous parie que Gol D. Roger pille son garde-manger au même titre que des marines gradés ! Si vous voulez faire partie de son équipage, va falloir apprendre à nager !

Elle leur fit un clin d’œil et parut trinquer avec une personne invisible. Ou la tête de son voisin, au choix.

Se tournant à nouveau face à sa table, elle dressa une oreille distraite aux propos des ses compagnons, perdue dans ses pensées et le nez dans son verre.

* * *

Dans le Shin Sekai, _Le Hollandais Volant_ perça les flots agités et se stabilisa peu après.

Volant en cercle autour du mât de misaine, un grand oiseau aux couleurs du feu chantait. Mais, aussi belle fut sa voix, les notes restaient tristes.

-Oh, ferme-la, Tatiana, grogna une grande femme à la peau sombre.

Ignorant le regard noir de la part du volatile, elle fit volte-face, aidant à débarrasser le pont des algues et autres débris de la mer.

Le grand oiseau piqua en direction du pont, plaquant ses ailes contre ses flancs afin d'y arriver plus vite. Mais ce ne fut pas ses serres aiguisées qui se posèrent sur le bois, mais bien une paire de bottes hautes en cuir.

-Bon, maintenant que notre chère seconde a fini de prendre l'air, elle pourrait nous donner des directives à suivre ?

-La ferme, Aïcha, marmonna ladite seconde.

Elle s'étira quelques instants, faisant craquer les os de son dos avec satisfaction. Passant une main dans ses cheveux courts parsemés de plumes décoratives, elle mâchonna sa lèvre en signe de réflexion.

-Toujours aucune nouvelle de la capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle inutilement.

Les épaules se haussèrent en réponse. De toutes façons, elles avaient plongés depuis Shabaody, voir même un peu avant, donc aucune mouette n'avait pu les rejoindre afin de leur livrer le journal.

-Barbe-Blanche a un réseau étendu, peut-être sait-il quelque chose, avança une fumeuse de pipe.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'approche du _Moby Dick_? Grimaça Tatiana.

-Tu as une meilleure idée ? Se moqua-t-elle en réponse.

-J'ai pas d'idée tout court en dehors de fouiller Grand Line dans son entièreté, ce qui ne serait pas une tâche facile, tout le monde n'a pas un fruit du démon aussi utile que le mien, se vanta-t-elle faussement.

Se baissant rapidement, elle évita la brosse à récurer qui passa à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes avant.

-Tu t'améliores, c'est bien. Souricette, prête à scruter l'horizon ?

La voix légère de la petite fille lui répondit de manière affirmative.

-L'aventure commence, déclara la capitaine par défaut.


End file.
